


brother mine

by alcx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? idek, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Brother Complex, Brother/Brother Incest, Camera, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Filming, Hajime is 17, Incest, Little Brother Complex, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Brother Tooru, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Voice Kink, Younger Brother Hajime, its not too bad tho tooru is in his early 20s, originally there wasn't supposed to be plot but oops, the tag list just keeps on growing, there's a lot of talking down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcx/pseuds/alcx
Summary: Tooru's always been a bit obsessed with his hot younger brother, Hajime. But when he comes home drunk from a night of heavy drinking, he crosses a line without even realizing he's crossed it.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wsakuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anonymous Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535389) by [wsakuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya). 



> well. i never said that i was morally sound.
> 
> disclaimer: i do not, in anyway, condone the things that i have written about in this fan fiction. this is simply a creative outlet for my fantasies, and should not be seen as a reflection of my real life views or ways of living. in writing things like this, i have drawn a very firm line between fiction and real life. also, please note, that if you find what i write to be offensive or otherwise unappealing, please refrain from commenting such negativity. as aforementioned, it is just a fantasy that many people (including myself) enjoy.
> 
> without further ado, please enjoy this dirty fan fiction :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the depravity begins

If Tooru could describe his younger brother Hajime in one word, it would definitely be…”handsome.” After all, not everyone had a hot, 17 year old brother with defined pecs, biceps, and a fine six pack. Was it normal to notice those things? Tooru chalked it up to that brother complex he supposedly had (so he was told—he insisted that he loved his brother just as much as the next guy), but lately, things had changed...and maybe not for the better. At least, for Tooru they did. Hajime seemed to be the same, didn’t even notice what was happening to his older brother.

One night, after going out drinking with his college friends, Tooru came home piss drunk. He had stumbled up the stairs with a massive erection hiding in his pants, after some girl had teased him with sensuous hands and a low murmuring voice. But just as it was about to get good, her friends dragged her off, and Tooru was left with a huge hard-on. Even in the 20 minute taxi ride home, it hadn’t even faltered.

The house was dark, so Tooru relied solely on the wall to find his way back to his room. He felt along the bumpy, ribbed wall, slowly lumbering down the corridor, feeling around for any change in the pattern of the wall that may have indicated he had reached his room.

He felt a doorway under his fingertips soon after he had begun walking. Assuming it was the door to his room, Tooru searched for the knob, only to find that the door was already partially open. He pushed it open, only for it to whine loudly. He heard someone from inside the room groan.

Tooru peaked into the room from the threshold, seeing the sleeping silhouette of who he assumed was his little brother Hajime sleeping in his bed. _Why is Hajime sleeping in my bed…?_ He tiptoed into the room, being careful as not to wake his brother up.

Tooru stuck his hands out in front of him to serve as bumpers, should he hit anything. He walked aimlessly around until his legs knocked into something soft—a mattress. Tooru looked down and found his brother sleeping soundly, face illuminated softly by the glow in the dark stars that were stuck to the ceiling

And then he took notice of something that maybe a big brother shouldn’t have took notice of. Hajime was sleeping shirtless. His beautiful body was out for the whole world to admire...or maybe just Tooru. Growing excited, he carefully pulled back the covers, hoping that maybe Hajime wouldn’t be wearing anything at all, and that way, Tooru could look at his thick, muscular thighs too….

However, Hajime was wearing a pair of small, black boxer briefs. Tooru sighed in disappointment, but then caught himself. Hold on—why again, was he so excited to look at his _brother’s_ naked body? Why again, was he praying that he wouldn’t have anything on beneath the duvet? Why again, did his cock harden even more from looking at his _brother’s_ chiseled body? Was that normal?

In his drunken stupor, though, Tooru justified it as studying. Being an art major, he did need to study the human form. After all, how do you draw something that you’ve never truly seen before? WIth this, he relaxed. It was 100% normal to get hard watching your hot, muscular 17 year old brother as he slept. Normal.

Even if he had convinced himself it was normal, his achingly large boner remained stubborn, and even seemed to swell up further with the sight of his “subject.”

Tooru sighed. There’s no helping it, he thought, as he quickly undid his belt and yanked his pants down. He began to palm his cock through the thin underwear, letting out a breathy, relieved sigh as he simultaneously built up tension and pleasured himself.

There was soon a wet spot forming on his boxers, and he used one hand to pull them down, letting them pool at his ankles, and the other to find his phone, which was in the pocket of the jeans that he had already discarded. He clicked the home button, and winced as the bright blue light of the screen blinded him. Once he adjusted, he used one finger to swipe to the camera.

Tooru shone the light of the screen over his brother’s body. Now that he could see it, the hard lines and bulging muscles were even more visible, no longer being hidden under the veil of darkness. He nearly moaned just at how clear it all was.

His right hand found his throbbing cock and lubricated it with the profuse amounts of pre-cum that had leaked out. The strokes he made with his delicate hands were elongated, starting with fondling from the base of his balls to pulling back the foreskin and rubbing the  swollen head. Each masterful stroke elicited yet another breathy, effeminate moan.

He was hardly able to take it anymore. His left hand put the flash of his camera on and started a video, filming the sleeping figure of his nearly naked brother. Tooru found it becoming harder and harder to restrain the sounds he was making, and whimpers began to find their way through his lips. He also found it difficult to hold the camera still, considering that one hand was jerking his cock.

Even though Tooru had told himself that this was for his study of the human form, the shaky phone camera was focused primarily on Hajime’s face, occasionally panning over to the rest of his body, including his clothed cock, and to Tooru’s dick as he stroked it, as well.

He managed to find an angle that showed Hajime’s face, entire body, and his cock on the small phone screen, and nearly came right then and there just from that sight. His right hand sped up its strokes to meet his cock’s growing need, and soon Tooru threw his head back, moaning things to himself that he might regret later.

“Ah, Hajime...Oniichan is being a bad, bad boy...” Tooru groaned, staring down at his little brother’s body through his phone screen with lust-filled, half lidded eyes. “Mmm, I wish you would wake up and see what I’m doing….jerking off over my little brother’s body while he’s sleeping. Oh, Hajime, wake up and punish me, won’t you?”

Tooru’s face contorted and heated up, his eyes shut in pleasure. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time. So good that he didn’t even have an inkling of self control left. The filter over his words was long gone, and he was whispering lewd, lewd things.

“Ah, mmm...that’s right Hajime, your big brother is getting off to you...you’re so sexy, so gorgeous...one day I’m gonna feel that hot body under me, fuck you ‘til you see stars, plant my seed in you...I’ll fill your belly up with your big brother’s cum….”

Tooru’s head was filled with the image of flipping over his little brother as he slept, and fucking him into the mattress, pinning him against the wall and fucking him hard, or even bending over himself and taking his little brother’s cock. His mind was filled with, intoxicated by Hajime. The orgasm that he had been staving off, waiting until the last minute for, couldn’t be controlled any longer.

One final, rough stroke, and Tooru felt his balls tense up. A loud moan was ripped from his throat as his cock shot hot, long ribbons of cum all over his brother’s sleeping form. He kept stroking himself, riding through the orgasm, trembling and shivering as he made a masterpiece of his subject.

Once the steady flow of semen had weaned away, Tooru released his cock and stopped the video. With glassy eyes, he stared at the mess he’d made of Hajime. Cum had landed all over his face and chest and abdomen. Tooru felt a familiar heat pool in his stomach just from looking at Hajime covered in his cum. His flaccid cock began to harden again, and he bit his lip, unable to look away.

He bent down to pull his boxers and jeans back up, pocketing his phone as he did so. “Hajime-chan…” he whispered, brows furrowed. “What am I going to do about this mess?”


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Tooru woke up on the floor with a tan face just inches from his, and two dark eyes shooting a nasty glare at him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i didn't get stoned to death for that first chapter, and then two ppl encouraged me to continue (s/o to yall i appreciate it), and i had a lot of fun writing the first chapter, so i decided to continue.
> 
> p.s. don't come for me for the ending; im a shit i know

The next morning, Tooru woke up on the floor with a tan face just inches from his, and two dark eyes shooting a nasty glare at him. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he realized that it was Hajime. It took a second for him to remember the naughty things that he did last night, and his stomach dropped in fear. _What if he had been awake? What if he knows I shot my load all over him? What if he got into my phone and saw that video?_ Were some of his concerns. Part of him wished that the alcohol would have wiped his memory of those events, so that way if he was accused of anything, he wouldn’t have to take the blame. Unfortunately, though, he remembered everything that happened the previous night, especially when he came home and turned his brother into a work of art. Not that he wasn’t already one.

Hajime stood up straight, arms crossed over his chest. “Why, exactly, did you decide to sleep in my room last night, Tooru?” he asked, not trying particularly hard to conceal his irritation.

Tooru internally winced. He wasn’t about to explain that he was too drunk the previous night to even make it to his own room or realize that the room that he had made it to wasn’t his, and then jerked off while he watched his little brother sleep. Oh, and not to mention the fact that he filmed it as well. His current predicament was absolutely wonderful. He knew that he couldn’t tell Hajime the full story, so instead of pushing a mediocre lie as the truth, he shrewdly chose to avoid the subject entirely. “Eh? Show some respect for your big bro, Hajime-chan, won’t you? You can’t call me by my given name,” he said with a little pout.

The scowl on Hajime’s face seemed to grow even more annoyed. “You’re so immature that you basically are a younger brother. It’s ridiculous to expect me to call you Onii-san or -chan when you don’t even act like one,” he said.

Tooru’s made a faux offended face and huffed. “Hajime-chan, mean! Even if I don’t act like a big brother sometimes—and I’m a great one, at that—I’m still your big brother; therefore you _have_ to call me as such,” Tooru said petulantly. The true reason why Tooru put so much emphasis on being called Onii-chan, though, wasn’t because he really cared about respect or family values. In fact, he didn’t really care about either of those things at all. It was actually because he got off on hearing Hajime call him that.

“I don’t _have_ to do anything,” Hajime said. “But that’s besides the point. Why were you sleeping at the foot of my bed?”

Tooru laughed and flashed him a charming smile that he hoped masked his unease at the mention of the subject. “What’s wrong with wanting to sleep near my little bro?” he asked sweetly, nearly batting his long eyelashes.

Hajime raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Your room is right next to mine anyway. Did you come home drunk last night or something?”

Tooru sighed in defeat. There was no point in lying anymore—Hajime already figured him out within minutes of him waking up. But as long as his brother didn’t find out about the naughtier things that had happened the previous night, it didn’t truly matter. “Yeah, yeah, I did. I thought this was my room.”

“I don’t care if you get drunk,” Hajime said, as if he sensed his older brother’s discomfort. “I’ve seen you drunk _and_ high before; this time isn’t any different. Just because I’m your younger brother doesn’t mean you need to protect me from the real world,” he said with a shrug.

“Yeah, I guess so. But isn’t it a big brother’s job to protect his little brother?” Tooru asked, unable to tear his gaze away.

“Sure,” said Hajime nonchalantly. “But I’m 17 now, Tooru. You’re so protective even though you’re the one who acts like a little brother.” He paused, watching his brother’s face, waiting to see how he would react. Tooru didn’t pout, though, as was expected. Even so, Hajime kept staring at him—for what, he wasn’t sure. “Anyway,” Hajime said, clearing his throat. “I get that you thought this was your room because it was dark and shit, but didn’t you see me sleeping in the bed and think that you were in the wrong room?”

Tooru shrugged. “To be honest, I was so drunk I just thought that my little brother fell asleep waiting for me in my bed. I don’t really remember what happened after thinking that,” he lied. “I guess I just passed out on the floor.”

“You say it as if your drunken state caused you to think like that. We both know that you think that way, sober or not,” Hajime retorted.

Tooru’s iconic pout returned. “Absolutely not, Hajime-chan! I just like the idea of my cute little brother waiting for me.”

“Don’t use -chan on me,” Hajime grumbled. “And also, that’s called having a brother complex, you idiot.”

“Ehhh!?” Tooru whined. “I don’t have a brother complex! That’s creepy.”

“Then you’re calling yourself creepy.”

Tooru smiled at this and pulled on Hajime’s arm, coaxing him down to the ground and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother’s lower back, and captured his rough lips in a brief, chaste kiss. It was something he did often when Hajime was younger, but since both of them had grown up, he hadn’t done it for a while. This time, though, Tooru felt his lips tingling and his heart racing, pumping adrenaline to every part of his body. It felt so damn good, and he found himself wanting to steal more kisses.

“Don’t you think we’re too old to be doing that?” Hajime asked weakly. Surprisingly, he wasn’t yelling at his older brother or chastising him. He didn’t fight it at all, in fact. “As kids, it was different. But we’re grown up now—kisses have meaning that they didn’t when we were little.”

“Maybe I want our kisses to have that meaning,” Tooru said with a smirk as he left another kiss on Hajime’s lips, this time lingering longer than the last one. If the first kiss had been almost unacceptable, this one was teeming with feelings beyond that of an innocent, brotherly relationship. “Plus,” Tooru continued, “I don’t think you’re ever too old to show your brother how much you love him.” He bit his lip, trying to hold back the lecherous grin that was working its way onto his face.

Hajime hadn’t made an effort to move nor argue. “Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with showing your brother love, but kissing? Don’t you think that’s weird? If people saw us like this they’d think we’re doing bad things. And what do you mean you want to kiss me with _that_ kind of meaning? We’re _brothers_ , Tooru.”

Tooru pulled his little brother’s body closer to his. He leaned in close, and against the shell of his ear he whispered, “But does that bother you, Hajime-chan?”

Hajime bit his lip, shivering, as his older brother’s hot breath fanned out against the cartilage of his ear. He couldn’t bring himself to answer that question aloud—not truthfully, at least.

Tooru laughed softly. “That’s what I thought,” he said. His eyes fluttered shut as he planted another kiss on Hajime’s lips. This time, he didn’t move away, though. He kept kissing his little brother eagerly, waiting to see if he would respond. It seemed like a game, but to Tooru, it was all entirely real.

Hajime eventually relented, returning Tooru’s soft kisses with ease. A tongue swiped across his bottom lip, begging for more, and he parted his lips, allowing his brother to taste him completely. It felt so hot and surreal, and suddenly two hands were on his ass, pulling him even closer to his brother. His own hands were wrapped around Tooru’s neck, holding on to him as if life itself relied on him.

Tooru prodded Hajime’s mouth open even further and caressed his tongue with his own. He had kissed boys and girls alike many, many times, yet he had never felt a kiss as passionate and beautiful as the one he was sharing with his own brother. And out of all the drugs he had experimented with, Hajime was the most addictive.

It took the strength of a thousand men for Tooru to pull away. He wanted, more, more, _more_ . Hajime was absolutely delectable in every single way, from his face to his sinewy figure. But _God_ , Tooru wanted to see his face. He wanted to watch his little brother pant, wanted to see the dark lust in his eyes, wanted to see his flushed cheeks. And when he broke the kiss for a brief few seconds, he saw all of that. It was so fucking beautiful, he almost took his phone out to take a picture. That way he would never forget the sight of his spit running down Hajime’s chin, or the way his lips looked swollen, glimmering in the fresh morning light. It was just _heavenly_.

Tooru felt like Hajime would say something finally, tell him to stop or that it was wrong. He didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to hear a peep out of him unless it was him saying how much he loved kissing his big brother. So Tooru smiled his most entrancing smile, and pulled Hajime in close again. There were no complaints. As close as they were, though, he couldn’t close the space between them. Somehow, it still felt like they were miles apart, even though their cocks were pressed up against each other, the only barrier being their clothing. Tooru resorted to pulling Hajime’s shirt up, feeling that burning body with his cold, slender hands. He felt Hajime shiver under his touch, and reveled in the fact that _he_ was doing all of this to him. Quiet mewls escaped the men's lips as their kiss deepened with every passing second.

Hajime had laced his fingers in his brother’s brown curls, feeling how soft they were. They began to grind against each other, cocks hardened and forming large, proud tents in their pants. Each roll of the hips elicited another guttural groan from each man. Tooru’s hands were roaming Hajime’s body, feeling every single square inch of hot, exposed skin. He started to take off his little brother’s shirt, was about to leave hickies all over the expanse of smooth, untainted skin and mark his territory but-

“Tooru, Hajime, come eat breakfast before it gets cold!”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this hasn't really been beta read or anything except for my bsf reading the kissing scene and helping me adjust it so if you see some weird stuff that's bc it hasn't been read by another person for the purposes of proof reading oops.
> 
> anyway im having lotsa fun writing this so expect it to continue. i haven't written smut in a v v long time and it feels good to return? i just gotta get back into the flow
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed it even a bit :) thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to drop a kudos and comment if you so please!


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t take the whole thing,” Hajime said, a smirk gracing his face. “But, I think that I’d kill to see you try.”
> 
> “Is that a challenge?” Tooru asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated for over a week! i got busy, but i also wasn't sure what to do with this chapter...i had like a paragraph written but i still didn't know where i was going with it. then i read some comments and i kinda just felt inspired. so i wrote and wrote and...here we are :)

For a while, neither brother talked about that first kiss. There was not even so much as a hint to it, not verbally, at least. But even though they didn’t talk about it, they kept having little rendezvous, especially in the middle of the night. Tooru would show up at Hajime’s door and ask, “Does Hajime-chan wanna know how much I love him?” And Hajime would let him in and learn how much his older brother loved him. Other times, though, Tooru would be laying in bed, and he’d type out a text.  _ Hajime-chan, come here, I have a surprise for you~ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ _ , it would read. And then Hajime would come to Tooru’s room and accept his surprise.

But one day, after almost a month of their daily rendezvous, Hajime send a text to his brother that read,  _ We need to talk _ .

Within a minute of receiving the text, Tooru was at his little brother’s door. “Hajime-chan?” he asked, trying to hide the smirk that was making its way onto his face by feigning a serious expression. “What did you need?”

Hajime sighed, staring down at the carpeted floor. “Niichan, what…” he trailed off, clenching his fists in frustration at his side.

At this point, Tooru recognized that Hajime seriously wanted to say something, but he still felt a certain heat pool at the pit of his stomach at being called that name. It took all of his willpower to not throw his little brother down onto the bed, rip his clothes off, and take him bare. “Come on, Hajime-chan, spit it out. I haven’t got all day,” he said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

It didn’t seem to work though, as Hajime still appeared very distressed. He remained silent for some moments, switching from staring at the ground to gazing up at his pretty, celestial being of an older brother. With a loud, angsty groan, putting his head in his hands, Hajime finally asked, “God _ damn it _ , what the fuck are we doing?”

Tooru took careful steps into the room and sat cross-legged on Hajime’s bed, facing him. “Brother mine, whatever do you mean?”

Hajime shook his head vigorously. “Tooru, I mean, what the actual  _ fuck _ are we doing? You text me to come to your room, or you come here, and you just sit in my lap and we have a good make out for like 30 minutes, as if that’s something we’re supposed to be fucking doing. But we know we’re not, because we hear someone coming up the stairs and we stop because we don’t want to be caught. And you know why? It’s because we’re  _ brothers _ , and we are  _ not _ supposed to be sneaking into each other’s rooms and making out everyday, stopping just short of fucking. It’s fucked up, Tooru. And I know it’s fucked up, maybe you don’t, but I do, and I don’t stop it. God fucking damn it, I let it happen, and a sick part of me is fine with it, wants it to keep happening. A sick part of me gets fucking excited when you tell me to come to your room, or when I see that you’ve come here. What kind of fucked up bastard gets excited at the prospect of making out with his brother? It should disgust me, but it doesn’t, and I’m disgusted at myself for not being disgusted with legitimate  _ incest _ .”

Tooru remained silent for a while after Hajime’s rant, scrutinizing his rugged features that were twisted up into all kinds of troubled faces. He wanted to kiss that pain away. “Did you let it all out?” he asked gently.

Hajime looked up at him, his features softening when he saw his brother’s immaculate, pale face. He was too beautiful. “Yeah,” Hajime said with a defeated sigh. His gaze reverted back to the beige carpet, finding the stains that could never be cleaned all too interesting. When he looked up at Tooru again, his face hardened, and he knit his eyebrows together in determination. “Tooru,” he said in a low voice. “Come here.”

Tooru knew what he had meant by that. With a mischievous smirk tainting his delicate features, he slid closer to his brother and climbed on his lap. He said nothing, waiting for Hajime to give him what he wanted.

Hajime held his brother’s face in his large, calloused hands, stroking the smooth cheeks tenderly. His eyelids fluttered shut and leaned in, hovering above Tooru’s lips. “Why do I let this bullshit happen?” he muttered before he closed the distance between them, feeling his big brother smile into the kiss.

Tooru was the first to break their connection, smirking as he pulled away. “Ne, Hajime-chan. Let’s try something new today.”

Hajime looked perplexed, but he nodded anyway. “What?”

“What kind of porn do you watch?” Tooru asked nonchalantly, as if that was something that a big brother asked his little brother. “I watch mostly straight, but sometimes I watch gay porn, too.”

Hajime’s face turned pink. “What kind of stupid question is that, you asshole?” he grumbled defensively, unwilling to admit the answer. “Why are you asking?”

Tooru laughed. “Tell me, Hajime-chan!” he said with a little pout. “Don’t be mean to your big brother….”

Hajime rolled his eyes, his face still pink. “Gay,” he admitted sheepishly. There was no way in hell that he would ever be able to live this moment down. And he was sure that Tooru would never let him. “But don’t you try to use that against me! I have something against you, too, pisswipe. Guess we both watch gay...”

Tooru chuckled. “It’s not a big deal. Hand me your laptop, Hajime-chan. Let’s have some brotherly bonding time and watch some porn together. You want to feel like we’re normal brothers, right?”

Hajime tsked in disgust. “Your idea of ‘normal brothers’ is really fucked up, Tooru. Normal brothers don’t watch porn together.”

Tooru shrugged. “Really?” he asked disinterestedly. “Well, I still want to watch porn, so hand me your laptop.”   


“Then go watch it in your room, idiot. I already told you what I wanted to say, so there’s no reason for you to be here anymore,” Hajime protested.

Tooru laughed lightly, then his signature smirk returned. A hand snaked down between them and began to palm Hajime’s semi-hard cock. He laughed again as he felt it become firmer in his hands. “If you don’t want to watch porn,” he said with a hum, “then I can just suck your dick? Did a little kiss like that make you hard, Hajime-chan? Are you that repressed?”

Hajime batted his hand away. “I’m not repressed. I get plenty of release from girls at school. And I don’t need nor want you to suck my dick.”

Tooru pantomimed a hurt expression, yet still continued to grope his little brother. “Who’s better at kissing?” he whined, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. “The girls at your school, or your big brother? I’m sure you already know that though.”

Hajime couldn’t even argue with that. The girls from school that he kissed weren’t nearly as good as his own brother. He didn’t like their sticky lipgloss, or how they shoved their tongues down his throat and grabbed at his dick like he was a piece of meat. Or sometimes, they were demure and awkward in kissing, keeping their eyes open or sealing their lips shut. Tooru’s lips just fit perfectly with his own. And his kisses were wonderful. “You suck at kissing,” he said. It was his last attempt to keep any dignity that may have remained.

“Liar,” Tooru said. He squeezed Hajime hard, and the simper on his face grew when he heard his little brother sharply inhale in response. He planted a soft kiss on his mouth, licking his bottom lip almost possessively. “I bet I could suck your cock better than them, too. I have so much experience. Mm, and I can deepthroat.” He lowered his voice to a seductive whisper. “I can take every centimeter of that long, fat dick of yours...if you don’t believe me, then you should let me try.”

Tooru’s eyes challenged him, and Hajime wanted to give in. God yes, did he want him to suck him off. The more he imagined it, the more his cock would harden, and the more that Tooru’s stupid smirk would grow. “Really?” Hajime asked, though his tone lacked curiosity. “What a slut.”

“I am,” Tooru said with a slow nod. He watched as Hajime slowly moved his hands to the fly of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. His erection bulged through the thin, skin-tight underwear that clothed it. “I’ve sucked so many dicks for money, bottomed for so many perverted old men who wanted to fuck a young college boy. But I’ll do all that for you, little brother, for free.”

Hajime pulled his jeans off, throwing them to the floor. His hand palmed his dick through the underwear, still looking at Tooru. In moments like these, when he was so overcome by his own lust and his brother’s beauty, he could forget about the moral dilemma that constantly wracked his mind. He could forget that he was committing incest with his older brother. “How lucky I am,” he drawled, face lacking any sort of emotion except for pure, unadulterated lust. “To have my slutty big brother at my mercy.” He finally removed his underwear, letting the erection spring free. It stood proudly, the slit leaking precum.

Tooru bit his lip in excitement. “Mm, I’m impressed, Hajime-chan,” he said breathlessly, eyes fixated on his little brother’s rock-hard cock. He let his hand wander down and begin to stroke it. He gasped at the heat it radiated, nearly moaned because he was  _ finally _ touching his brother’s cock. He’d been longing for this moment for too long, and soon he’d feel it pulsing in his mouth, shooting a load down his throat. “You’re even bigger than I imagined.”

“You can’t take the whole thing,” Hajime said, a smirk gracing his face. “But, I think that I’d kill to see you try.”

“Is that a challenge?” Tooru asked. “If I win, you have to watch porn with me some time. If you win, though...then you can do whatever you want with me.”

Hajime nodded confidently. “Well, that’s not a bad deal, Niichan. Do you swallow?”

Tooru laughed as if this were the silliest question he’d ever heard. “Oh, Hajime-chan. I don’t let a single drop go to waste. Nothing better than letting a man cum down my throat.”   
  
“Good,” Hajime hummed. “The girls at school only ever let me give them a facial. I guess that’s nice, but nothing’s hotter than watching ‘em struggle to swallow all of your cum.”

“I’ve already got a leg up on the girls from school,” Tooru said as he lowered his head to his brother’s veiny, pulsating cock. Hajime spread his legs apart, pushing Tooru’s head onto him. He closed his eyes and let out a ragged sigh.

Tooru held the base of his brother’s cock with his hand, easing it slowly into his mouth. He lowered himself further and further down onto Hajime’s cock until the entire thing was enveloped by his hot little mouth. He moaned around it, and the vibrations sent chills down Hajime’s spine. Sometimes, having no gag reflex had its benefits.

Hajime laced his fingers into his big brother’s hair. “Mm, you really are a slut. Taking all of your little brother’s cock without even choking? I’m impressed and disgusted.”

Tooru smirked (or, at least, he tried to smirk) up at his brother. He held Hajime’s hips, and slowly began to bob up and down on his erection, continuing to moan as he did so. He loved sucking cock more than almost anything. Being submissive for someone, even his little brother, got him off so much. 

He massaged Hajime’s balls with one hand, occasionally letting up so that he could lick at the slit of his head, lapping at the abundant precum like a child would a lollipop. Grunts and quiet expletives streamed from Hajime’s mouth. He pushed his older brother’s head onto his cock, moving his hips in time to meet Tooru’s mouth.

“God, yes,” Hajime groaned. “Good boy, Tooru, keep going. You just love sucking your little brother’s cock, don’t you?”

Tooru hummed at the praise, bobbing his head faster to please his brother. He felt his own cock swelling up with each passing minute, pushing against the fabric of his clothing, begging to be released. His hand reached under his pants and began quickly working it. He moaned loudly, only for his cries of pleasure to be muffled by the cock in his mouth.

“Mm, Niichan,” Hajime grunted, yanking Tooru’s soft, brown curls. “Feels good. I’m gonna cum soon, fill your belly up with my cum. God, you’re so good at this….”

Tooru felt drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth. He removed his brother’s manhood from his mouth, licking at the head and staring up at him with big, innocent brown eyes. That just about did it for Hajime. He forced Tooru back on his dick, holding his head in place as he thrust his hips up into that hot, wet mouth.”

“Shit, Niichan,” Hajime gasped, his breathing becoming erratic and his words slurring. “So good, god yes...you’re such a good fucking slut, keep going. I love seeing you like this, with your hot little mouth all over my cock. I can’t wait to make you swallow all of my cum. I bet you’ll like it too, you dirty whore. Mm, so good, Niichan, god….”

With one more forceful thrust into his brother’s mouth, Hajime froze as one final wave of pleasure rushed over his body. His balls tightened and he shut his eyes with a climactic moan. Holding Tooru’s head firmly in place, he shot all of his cum down his throat, riding through his orgasm with dirty words and small thrusts. He held still for just a few more moments before releasing Tooru’s head from his grip, panting like he’d just run a marathon.

Tooru pulled off from Hajime’s cock with a satisfying pop, licking his lips to catch any stray drops of cum. He looked up at his little brother expectantly

Hajime, still in a hazy afterglow, said breathlessly, “You won by a long shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i'm so excited to write the even dirtier parts. it'll get even better, i promise. but for now, i hope you liked this even a little bit! don't forget to leave a kudos and bookmark it, and comment if you please :) stay tuned and thank you for reading!


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru sauntered into his room with a smirk and his laptop nestled under his arm. “Well, Hajime-chan, a promise is a promise!” he said smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the longest chapter so far and it took like two hours. i was too tired and scared to read it bc idk how good it is so it didn't get proofread. if you find any noticeable errors let me know so i can correct them!
> 
> i think there's really only going to be like 3 or so more chapters left in this fic, and then i'm gonna wrap it. hopefully you've been enjoying so far, and i hope that this chapter is to your guys' liking :)

A few days after Hajime lost the challenge, Tooru sauntered into his room with a smirk and his laptop nestled under his arm. “Well, Hajime-chan, a promise is a promise!” he said smugly.

Hajime groaned in irritation. “Now? I just finished jerking off. Can’t it wait?”

Tooru looked down at the crotch of his pants pointedly and pouted at what was a very prominent erection. “Hajime,” he whined, drawing out his brother’s name. “I’m hard right  _ now _ ! Is wanting to watch some porn with my brother too much to ask for? I’ll even let you pick the porn.”

Hajime locked his phone and set it down on the nightstand next to him. “You know, for most people, their brother wanting to watch porn with them is definitely too much to ask for,” he deadpanned. With a roll of his eyes, he gestured for Tooru to come over.

Tooru beamed, hurrying over to the small bed and flopping on it. He quickly opened his laptop and typed in the password, handing it to his little brother. A porn site was already on the screen. “Pick whatever,” Tooru chirped.

“Do you always have a porn tab up or did you prepare for this?” Hajime asked, scrolling down the page intently.

“Maybe a little bit of both,” Tooru said with a laugh. He leaned over his brother’s shoulder and looked at the screen. “What are you feeling? I like amateur stuff a lot, especially where one of the guys walks in on the other guy and sees him jerking off, so he takes out his phone and starts recording, and then he gets caught by the guy jerking off, and then they start fucking….”

“That’s awfully specific,” Hajime said, eyebrows furrowed. “And I’m really not feeling anything, because as I said before, I just got off. I’m only doing this because I lost the damn bet.”

“Oh, please!” Tooru guffawed. “We both know that you want to. Plus, it’s not like you would’ve forced yourself if you really didn’t want to. Therefore, you definitely just want to watch porn with me.”

Hajime, with an indecipherable expression, said, “I”m a man of my word.” He clicked on a video and looked over to his older brother. “How about this one?” he said abruptly.

Tooru scanned the page, reading the title and looking at the thumbnails. “Hajime-chan, you’re so vanilla!” he said with a snicker, covering his mouth in a weak attempt to conceal his laughter. “ _ White hunk barebacks skinny Korean twink _ ? That’s the name of, like, literally every gay porno ever!”

Hajime shot a glare at him, his face reddening slightly in embarrassment. “Well, then you pick one! I just picked something random….”

“Alright, I will pick one,” Tooru said haughtily.

Hajime rolled his eyes and folded his arms, looking away from his brother at the closed door. When he looked back, Tooru had typed something into the porn site’s search box.  _ Big brother fucks his twink little brother bareback while he’s still SLEEPING _ . Hajime choked. “Tooru, what the  _ fuck _ ? Do you regularly watch creepy incest porn?”

Tooru flashed a simper at him, but didn’t say anything else as he hit play on the video and made it full screen. “Do you mind if I take my dick out, little brother?” he asked, watching the screen attentively.

Hajime shifted uncomfortably. He hadn’t seen Tooru’s dick yet….the thought of seeing his older brother’s hard cock just out in the open, watching him jerk off, sent heat surging to his groin. “Well, what’s the point of watching porn if you’re not going to jack off?” he said with a hard swallow.

Tooru chuckled at this. “You make a good point,” he said as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, kicking them to the floor. His hand slipped underneath his underwear and palmed his hardening dick. Looking over to his little brother, he said with a nod, “You said it yourself. Take your pants off.”

Hajime shrugged. “I told you, I already jerked off. I’m good.”

“Mm? Maybe porn can’t do it for you, but surely your big brother can?” Tooru said lowly, biting his lip. “Come on now, Hajime-chan. Take off your pants and let Niichan see that beautiful cock of yours, won’t you?”

Hajime stared his brother in the eye blankly. “Strip me, Niichan,” he said unwaveringly.

“Oh? What an honor,” Tooru drawled. Slowly, he pulled his brother’s t-shirt off and threw it with his own discarded pants. A small gasp escaped him. “Hajime-chan, your body is so fucking perfect,” he whispered, running his hands over his brother’s sinewy abs and prominent pecs. Tooru lowered his head to Hajime’s torso, leaving bite marks, kisses, and licks all over the exposed, tanned skin.

“What is this, body worship?” Hajime asked, half jokingly. The other half of him was getting harder and harder the more he watched his brother.

Tooru looked up at him with dark, dilated eyes, filled with lust. “Maybe,” he said seriously, without even a hint of a smile on his face. Hajime blushed slightly, but raised his eyebrows in interest. His brother returned to leaving marks all over him, eventually suckling at and tweaking his nipples.

“Mm,” Hajime hummed. “Feels nice, Tooru.” He looked down at his brother, thoroughly enjoying the sight. “You know, you’re more submissive than one would think,” he commented, running his hands through his big brother’s soft hair.

Tooru paused only for a second to mention, “I thought you already knew that? Only really submissive boys call themselves their little brother’s slut.” He looked up at Hajime with a not quite innocent look in his eyes, and then mounted his lap, wrapping his slender legs around his brother’s hips. He subtly ground his cock against Hajime’s, sighing at the pleasurable friction.

Hajime was unable to look away from Tooru. It somehow looked and felt so good, so right. Watching his big brother straddling him with those innocent eyes, pinching his nipples between deft fingers, grinding against him. He placed his hands on Tooru’s firm ass, nudging him closer and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. “Fuck you, Tooru,” he whispered against his brother’s lips.

Tooru smiled lecherously. “Oh little brother, please do,” he moaned, grinding his hips down into Hajime’s. “Let me ride your cock, won’t you? Ever since I sucked you off that day, I’ve been wanting more….You know, whenever I get myself off, all I can think of is you stretching me open with that fat cock, letting you cum deep inside me...don’t you want that?” Tooru said, his voice high and airy with need.

Hajime yanked Tooru toward him again, kissing him roughly. “You’ve only seen me shirtless today and you’re already like this?” he grunted, rolling his hips up against Tooru to alleviate his aching erection. “You’re a very slutty big brother.”

Every time he was praised, Tooru’s face lit up like a puppy getting a treat. “Mm, so once I take your pants off, you’ll fuck me?”

“I’ll show you how I deal with slutty older brothers.”

Tooru grinned in excitement. He made quick work of his little brother’s pants and let them fall to the ground with the rest of their discarded clothes. His hand began to palm Hajime’s rock hard cock through the boxers excitedly, and he looked up to him with a needy glimmer in his eyes. “Take me bare. I want to feel you right against me.”

“Lucky you. I don’t have any condoms right now anyway,” Hajime said. “Now take off my underwear, and let me take that shirt off for you.” He slipped his hands underneath Tooru’s teal t-shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it in their growing pile of clothes on the floor. He ran his hands over the pale skin, marveling at how smooth it was. “Beautiful,” he whispered. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous. I would’ve never guessed that the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen would be my brother sitting on my lap, completely naked.”

Tooru’s cheeks pinkened at the compliment. “Am I beautiful?”

“Heavenly,” Hajime replied.

Tooru was still smiling as he took his little brother’s underwear off and let it fall to the floor. Hajime’s erection stood straight up, bright red and leaking pre-cum. Tooru wrapped one hand around the cock, stroking it slowly and using the pre-cum to lube it up. Hajime grunted in approval, pushing his hips up to meet his brother’s strokes.

Tooru’s other hand moved to pinch at one of his little brother’s nipples, while his mouth nursed at the other one. Hajime’s mouth fell open and he gasped quietly. “Goddamn, even just that is fucking delicious, Tooru.”

“Boys with sensitive nipples are my favorites.” Tooru gave Hajime’s nipples a final pinch and gentle bite, leaving a trail of kisses and marks down his torso. “God, I love your body, little brother. All that working out you do really paid off. Go around the house naked more often, won’t you?”

“Only if you do, too, Niichan,” Hajime said. “Now use that pretty mouth to get me nice and wet. I’d hate for you to be in pain as I fuck you.”

Tooru nodded obediently, wrapping his lips around his younger brother’s massive hard on, taking it inch by inch until he had the entire thing in his mouth. He looked up at Hajime with his big eyes.

Hajime loved seeing Tooru look up at him with his cock in his mouth. He entangled his fingers in Tooru’s curls, and held him still, just wanting to enjoy the feeling of his big brother’s mouth around his cock. He loosened his grip a little, and Tooru began to bob his head on his brother’s dick.

Hajime groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. “God, you’re so good at this,” he managed, yanking on Tooru’s hair harder as he began to piston himself in and out of Tooru’s mouth. “That’s right, just stay right there and let me just fuck your mouth.” Grunts and heavy breathing escaped Hajime. He sped up, looking down at his brother, mouth completely full and tears welling up in his eyes. Hajime groaned at the sight. “You’re even more beautiful like this, Tooru. Letting me use your mouth and just watching how nicely you take my cock. I can’t wait to see how beautiful you look riding me.”

Tooru moaned around Hajime’s cock. He shut his eyes, listening to his little brother’s heavy breathing and uncontrolled groans and moans. He felt his own member harden by the second, and he began to stroke it with his hand.

Hajime stopped abruptly, panting and releasing Tooru from his grip. “Got to save myself for the grand finale,” he said breathlessly. “God, Tooru, you’re so good. Now come here. Got to ready that tight little ass for my cock.”

Tooru promptly sat back on Hajime’s lap, this time facing away from him and allowing a full view of his ass. He spread his cheeks wide, and Hajime marveled at how Tooru’s hole was twitching as if it too was begging for something to fill it up. “Even your asshole is beautiful, Tooru,” Hajime said as he began to rim his older brother with his tongue.

The response was immediate. Tooru instantly cried out and threw his head back, pushing back against Hajime. “Mm, Hajime-chan...feels amazing. Keep going….” Tooru let out little mewls as Hajime continued to push his tongue into his older brother, licking fervently. “I could cum just from this, you know?”

Hajime moved two of his fingers up to Tooru’s lips and nudged. “Suck,” he said. Tooru opened his mouth and began to suck and lick at Hajime’s fingers, moaning around them as he reveled in the sensation of being eaten out. “Good boy,” Hajime said, removing his fingers from Tooru’s mouth and placing them at his hole instead. He pushed one finger in and waited for a response.

Tooru hummed. “Go on.”

Hajime moved his finger around, feeling for- “Oh,  _ Jesus _ , Hajime-chan! Right there, yes...so good,” Tooru mewled. “I need you inside me...hurry up and put your cock in.”

Hajime, satisfied with his progress, inserted another finger, scissoring the small hole open. He occasionally brushed against Tooru’s prostate, just to get another desperate moan out of him. “I can’t wait to fuck you, Tooru. You’re so good.”

Hajime quickly pulled his fingers out and sucked on his ring finger, wetting it enough so that it would slip in with ease. When he began to fuck his fingers in and out of Tooru’s ass, his big brother’s moans and mewls became louder and more insistent. He could feel how badly Tooru wanted it, just by how tight his ass was around his fingers.

“Niichan, face me,” Hajime said, pulling his fingers out again.

Tooru whined at the loss, but turned around and held Hajime’s cock in one hand, stroking it, and looking up at him as if he was waiting for permission. Hajime moved his hands to Tooru’s hips, and guided him down onto his dick. Tooru slowly let it enter him, his jaw dropping in amazement and pain. Finally, his little brother was inside of him. “Hajime-chan, you’re so big...does it feel good?”

Hajime could hardly breathe. “I’ve never felt anything this good in my life...Jesus  _ Christ _ , you’re so tight.”

Tooru slowly began to fuck himself on Hajime’s dick, quickly adjusting to the pain of the large intrusion and feeling it become pleasurable instead. He looked down at his little brother, eyes half lidded with lust. “So good, Hajime-chan. Feels so good.”

Upon looking at his older brother’s lustful expression, Hajime felt himself becoming even needier. He dug his nails into Tooru’s hips, certain to leave bruises once they were done. “Move faster, Tooru. Keep making me feel good.”   


Tooru nodded, his pace increasing until he was bouncing up and down on his little brother’s cock, moaning uncontrollably and whimpering nearly incoherent words. “Ah, that spot...feels so good….Hajime-chan, I need you deeper, need you to cum inside of me. Make me yours….”

Hajime grunted, continually moving his hips up to meet Tooru’s thrusts. He moved one of his hands off of Tooru’s hips and began to stroke his dick instead, watching his brother’s face contort in pleasure. “You’re so beautiful when I make you feel good, Niichan….just as beautiful as I thought you’d be, fucking yourself on my cock. Keep going, take it all, go faster….Niichan, you’re so tight, God.”

Tooru’s whimpers became louder as he heard his brother’s lewd words. He was so close, felt the pressure building within him as he continued to ride Hajime’s cock and let his hand stroke him.

“Oh, Niichan...you’re gonna make me cum. You’re gonna take all of it like a good slut aren’t you? God, Tooru, yes….” Hajime seized up, feeling his balls tense up. With a final grunt, he shot his load in his brother’s ass, bucking his hips as he rode his orgasm out. Tooru’s ass clenched around him tightly, as if it were begging him to stay.

Hajime pulled out, moving his mouth down to Tooru’s cock, taking as much as it as he could. The rest was compensated for by his hand, stroking it at the base. “Ah, Hajime-chan! I’m close, I’m so close, please just-” Without a final warning, Tooru began cumming, holding his little brother in place as he shot his load down his throat, whimpering and groaning as he rode through his orgasm. Tooru let out one final moan before releasing Hajime and flopping back on the bed, only to notice that he had laid on his laptop. He turned his head, noticing the video that must have finished playing ages ago.

“Hajime-chan,” he said with a light laugh, “We never finished our porn! Or really ever started watching it.”

Hajime finished swallowing as much of his big brother’s cum as he could, catching the drips that leaked from the corners of his mouth and swallowing them. “I don’t need porn to get me off when I have an older brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first real time doing the dirty laundry together ;) i didn't have anything happen after the bet, like no thought processes because I didn't feel it was necessary, so I just skipped right to the good part. However, after this, I think I'm going to write something from both Tooru's perspective and Hajime's, as an insert to the plot that I accidentally created. Well, we'll see where it goes.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you liked it even a little bit! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments and bookmark it if you please :) stay tuned for the next chapter...


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru paused, his gaze darting to Hajime’s massive dick. “I’m mad, but...tell me what you were thinking of doing to me? Just for reference….”
> 
> Hajime smirked. “Would you rather I show you? Just for reference, of course.”
> 
> Tooru raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smirk of his own. “I think that would help with future projects a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! sorry I was kinda MIA for a month, haha...I've just been enjoying my summer break, haven't been doing much of anything. I also wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with this chapter. Like I knew where the fucking would come from, but I wasn't sure how I wanted them to fuck? Buttttt I figured it out. In fact, I started this chapter last month on a trip. I also mapped out the whole rest of the story then too, and there are going to be three more chapters. Our incestuous journey is coming to an end! :( The next one may be a tear jerker...but anyway, after reading some kinky fan fics and thinking about this one a lot, I figured that I should continue my own kinky fan fic haha. I had SO much fun writing this chapter. I just let it all go and wrote down what came to my head. In other chapters I kinda would think about things a lot? So even though this chapter is a lil longer than the rest (an apology gift to my readers), I think it was quicker to write because I didn't hesitate.
> 
> ANYWAY, enough babbling! Please enjoy the ~3,000 words of pure sin that I have written for you ;)

Hajime had been laying perfectly still for at least an hour and a half, and every single muscle in his body was beginning to cramp up. Why he agreed to do this, he would never know. Perhaps because he was just such a sucker for his pretty older brother. “Tooru, everything hurts. Are you almost done?” he groaned, trying not to sound like his whiny big brother. 

“ _ Shhhh _ !” Tooru harshly hushed him, holding his left pointer finger up. He was staring intently at his canvas, not even gracing his little brother with so much as a glance. “Don’t move a muscle, Hajime-chan. As my subject, you need to stay absolutely,  _ perfectly _ still. If I even see you breathe too hard, I won’t give you what you want when I’m done.”

It took every single bit of self control that Hajime had for him to not furrow his brows, or groan, or sigh, or just start jerking himself off. He tried to steal a quick glance at Tooru, because  _ God _ , he was gorgeous when he was completely focused and not smirking like the proud cunt he was.

But he didn’t even get to look for a second before- “ _ Hajime _ !” Tooru hissed. “Last warning. Stare at the spot that I told you to stare at.”

Hajime did as he was told, his gaze reverting back to the spot, which was a slight gap between where the TV was mounted and a thick wire that connected it to an outlet. To pass the time, he let his fantasies take over. Pinning Tooru down on the bed and making him beg for Hajime’s cock, having a hot, rough quickie in a public bathroom, among kinkier things, like pissing on Tooru’s face and making him swallow it all, or tying him up and gagging him and bringing him so close to the edge that he cried….

However, Hajime’s sexy fantasies were very quickly interrupted by Tooru’s sharp, irate voice. “Hajime, what the  _ fuck _ ! I told you to stay perfectly still and you got hard! You ruined my painting, you idiot!”

Hajime glanced down, wincing when he noticed that he was now sporting a very large erection. “Does this mean that I’m done?”

Tooru clicked his tongue and threw the paintbrush down with a huff. Folding his arms in a display of anger, he tossed himself onto the couch. “Hajime, I told you how important this project was. I was halfway done, too….”

Noticing that his brother was actually upset, Hajime perched himself on the couch next to him. “Sorry, Niichan. I started thinking of all the things I was gonna do to you after you finished the painting, and I got like this. Didn’t you take reference photos, though, in case a fuck up like this happened?”

“Yeah, sure, but it’s not the same. It’ll never be the same again. I wanted this painting to be hyper realistic. Like so detailed you could see the pores on your face…” Tooru paused, his gaze darting to Hajime’s massive dick. “I’m mad, but...tell me what you were thinking of doing to me? Just for reference….”

Hajime smirked. “Would you rather I show you? Just for reference, of course.”   
  
Tooru raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smirk of his own. “I think that would help with future projects a lot.”

With a brief nod, Hajime pulled his older brother up from the couch and into an intimate embrace, his hands around his hips. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against Tooru’s and let out a satisfied sigh. “I’ll never get tired of how you taste.”

Hajime pushed Tooru toward the staircase and led him up it and into his room. He quickly closed the blinds so that light nor curious neighbors could peek into the room, and promptly returned to his older brother.

“I’d hate for old man Nishimura to see what we’re doing,” Hajime commented with a chuckle, encircling Tooru’s hips with his hands.

Smiling, Tooru leaned closer to his little brother, languidly pushing their bodies flush against each other. He wrapped his hands around Hajime’s neck and said, almost innocently, “You think he’d lynch us for homosexuality or incest?”   
  
Hajime pretended to think about it for a second. “Both,” he said with a nonchalant nod.

Closing his eyes, he leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his older brother’s soft, petal-like lips. Hajime sighed contentedly, going in for a second, less innocent kiss. He felt Tooru’s tongue swipe against his bottom lip, and gladly parted his lips for him. Tooru pushed himself closer against his brother’s sinewy figure, deepening their kiss and letting his deft hands slip underneath Hajime’s shirt. He ghosted over the warm, tan skin, sighing when he felt the prominent muscles.

“Beautiful,” Tooru murmured against his younger brother’s swollen lips.

He pinched both of Hajime’s nipples, and laughed softly when Hajime abruptly threw his head back in response. Tooru rolled the hardening buds around between his fingers, carefully watching for Hajime’s reaction. 

Hajime’s face contorted in pleasure, arching his back up slightly. His eyes became glassy, and he yanked Tooru forward roughly, capturing his lips in an lustful kiss. He smirked to himself when he felt his older brother’s hands immediately fall away from his chest and desperately clung onto him instead. 

He pushed Tooru onto his bedroom door, pinning him against it with a knee between his legs. Tooru nearly purred in response. “Are you gonna fuck me against the door?” he asked, half jokingly.

Hajime pressed soft kisses against his jaw, making a trail down his neck, where he sucked hickies onto the soft, sensitive skin, eliciting small mewls from Tooru. “Mm, maybe. Is that what you want, princess?”

Tooru knew that Hajime also wasn’t 100% serious, yet the nickname sent shivers down his spine. “Am I your princess now?”

“Always have been.”   


Hajime lifted Tooru’s shirt up and over his head tossing it to the ground. He then did the same with his shirt. He turned Tooru around so that his front was pressed up against the door, and his ass was right against Hajime’s clothed cock. His hands roamed the pale expanses of Tooru’s abdomen, eventually settling where the skin dove under his tight jeans.

He undid the button and unzipped his fly, letting Tooru wiggle out of the jeans and toss them to the side. Hajime smiled to himself, caressing his brother’s cute ass before he moved his hand back and slapped it, hard. “You have a better ass than any girl I’ve been with,” he whispered against the skin of Tooru’s neck. “It’s absolutely delicious, Niichan.”

“Really?” Tooru asked with a smirk. “Then why don’t you take off my underwear and fuck it?”

“Anything for my princess.”

Hajime quickly pulled Tooru’s underwear off and put them in a pile with the rest of the clothes. He shoved three of his fingers into his brother’s mouth and said, “You know the drill, bitch.”

Tooru laughed. “Yes, I do, Daddy,” he moaned around Hajime’s fingers, thoroughly wetting them with his spit.

Hajime bit his lip at the name. He didn’t mind being called Daddy one bit. “Is it ironic that you’re calling me Daddy?” he asked as he delivered another slap to Tooru’s ass. “Not saying I mind, though.”

Tooru hummed. “Slap my ass again,  _ Daddy _ ,” he said, clearly emphasizing the word “daddy.” He tried to suppressed a giggle.

Hajime finally removed his fingers from Tooru’s hot, wet mouth, slapped his ass again, hard, and slowly rimmed his tight entrance. He couldn’t wait to be buried balls deep in that fine ass. The thought made his already rock hard cock even harder.

Tooru moaned at the stimulation. “Aren’t you going to get me ready?” he whined.

Hajime suddenly simpered. He had an idea. “Mmhm,” he said with a nod. He pressed one finger past Tooru’s sphincter, and fucked it in him slowly. He brushed up against the prostate, smiling when he felt Tooru’s entire body tense up. Then he inserted a second finger, repeating his slow, teasing motions, and finally, the third finger. He moved his fingers in and out for at least two minutes before Tooru interrupted him.’

“Hajime-chan,” he mewled, pushing his ass toward his little brother. “I want you to  _ really _ fuck me.”

Hajime stopped finger fucking him and pulled his three fingers out, instead choosing to take off his own pants and underwear. He began stroking his already hard cock, lubing it up with his precum. “Do you, now?” he asked, almost boredly. “Hmm...beg for it, then, slut.”

Tooru wasted no time turning around to face his brother with his big brown eyes, and in his most demure voice, begged, “Daddy,  _ please _ shove your big, hard cock up your princess’ ass and fuck me like the little bitch I am. Punish me, won’t you? Slap my ass ‘till it bruises and fuck me ‘till I can’t walk. Please?”

In that instant, Hajime felt all the blood in his body rush to his dick, and heat pooled in his stomach until it burned with pure lust. Any control he may have previously harbored dissipated with just a few saccharine sweet words from his big brother. He yanked Tooru toward him and captured his lips in a clumsy, passionate kiss, letting out a hot, breathy sigh.. Moving his lips to the shell of Tooru’s ear, he murmured, “I’m gonna fuck you ‘till you see the fucking heavens.”

Hajime guided his cock toward Tooru’s ass, rimming the twitching, pink hole with cock head. He heard his brother whine, pushing his ass further against him, and he sniggered at this. Indulging Tooru, Hajime leisurely pushed just the head in, nearly moaning at the sight of Tooru’s tight ass reluctantly taking it. With an unhurried thrust, his cock was entirely sheathed by his brother, and Tooru gasped, his breath hitching in his throat.

“Does your little brother’s cock feel good inside of you, Tooru? Is it enough for a whore like you?”

“Mm, Hajime, you’re stretching me so well...I feel so full,” Tooru panted. His younger brother was huge. No matter how many times he took it, it would always feel enormous. “Move...fuck me now….”

Hajime’s thrusts slowly built up to a steady, quick rhythm, starting out with languid, long thrusts, which soon became animalistic in their desperation. His fingernails dug into Tooru’s hips, pinning him firmly against the door.

Tooru groaned, stroking himself in time with his younger brother’s thrusts. The mewls, expletives, and breathy moans fell out of his mouth without him even realizing what he was saying. “Ah, Daddy, go harder. God, you feel so fucking good, fuck me, fuck me...no cock has ever felt as good as yours, you know? Mm, that’s right, harder. Make me your bitch, I’m all yours….”

Hajime was only spurred on by his brother’s lascivious, crude words. The sound of skin slapping against skin was music to his ears, and Tooru’s effeminate moans and sighs sounded like an angel’s song. He looked down and saw himself buried deep in his brother, watching as he thrust in and out almost mechanically. He had half a mind to get his phone and record it, so he would never forget how fucking beautiful his cock looked inside of Tooru, or how he sounded when he was getting fucked like the dirty slut he was. But Hajime was too close to the edge, too engrossed in the pure, carnal heat of the moment, to be able to stop and get his phone out. He let out grunts of his own, feeling his balls tense up, ready to finish inside of Tooru when-

A faint clicking sound from downstairs. The door’s hinges groaning. Footsteps against the creaky floorboards. Then a voice. “Tooru, Hajime! We’re home!”

Hajime immediately froze. His cock throbbed in protest; it felt like it was begging him to continue, enjoy the feeling of his brother’s ass squeezing him. “Welcome home,” he called out, hoping he didn’t sound too out of breath. 

“Where’s Tooru?” their mother asked.

Tooru didn’t say a word. He looked back at Hajime, giving him a look that implored him to do the talking. Hajime nodded to him and said, “Oh, uh, he’s taking a nap right now. It was a long day for him, told me not to bother him.”

“Okay, that’s fine. I’ll wake him up for dinner, then,” their mother said.

Hajime panicked. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!” he muttered to himself. “Uh, when’s dinner?” he called out.

“Hmm...10 minutes? I’m planning on just making a quick meal.”

“Okay, sounds good!”

Shortly after, the brothers heard the muffled sound of their mother turning the stove on and boiling water. Immediately, Tooru whipped his head around and asked, “Should we stop? Isn’t this risky?”

“Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought  _ you’d _ be the one asking if we should stop fucking,” Hajime mused. “Isn’t that a thrill, though? It’s exciting to fuck your brother, knowing very well you could be caught.”

A smirk slowly grew on Tooru’s face, and he turned back around to face the door. “Can’t promise I’ll be quiet with a cock as good as yours inside of me.”

Taking this as Tooru’s blessing, Hajime’s hands found their way back to Tooru’s hips, and he resumed his thrusts into his brother’s ass. He kept his grunts, groans, and heavy breathing as quiet and minimal as he could, but Tooru was clearly having a much harder time. The older brother slapped his palm over his mouth, hoping to muffle the lewd sounds.

Hajime almost wanted to take his hand off and allow himself to hear those beautiful, beautiful noises that only Tooru could make. Instead, he settled for getting off to the strangled mewls and sighs. Those were also incredibly sexy in their own right.

Hajime finally felt himself coming close again, and his thrusts once more became fast paced and erratic. He moved one of his hands to Tooru’s cock, and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, as Tooru had been doing before. He whispered to his older brother, “Fuck, princess, you’re gonna make your daddy cum again...I’m gonna shoot my load inside of you, fill you up with my cum...you’re mine, all fucking mine, Tooru. Don’t ever let another man touch you like your little brother does.”

Tooru leaned against the door, seemingly holding onto it as if it were his life support. “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m all yours, little brother. Harder, I want to feel you seeding me. Daddy, Daddy, fuck me, oh God...so good, so fucking good…” Tooru said as quietly as he could. His speech and awareness were crumbling as he fully succumbed to the carnal pleasure he was feeling. His words were slurred, eyes only half open as he let himself just  _ feel _ .

Hajime felt his balls tense up again, ready to plant his seed in his big brother. With a few long, final thrusts, he felt his orgasm hit him in steady, euphoric waves. He felt ribbons of cum filling his brother’s hole until it began to leak out. As he rode out his orgasm, Hajime held onto Tooru’s hip with one hand, his grip so strong he was sure his brother would be bruised, and his other hand kept working Tooru’s erection, pumping him until he felt him tense up.

Tooru let out a barely stifled, final moan, whispering more dirty words. “Fuck, I’m cumming! Hajime-chan, Hajime-chan...please, just a little more-”

Hajime suddenly interrupted. “Stop,” he said. Tooru turned around to look at him in confusion, so he clarified and said, “It’d be a waste if you cum all over the door. Let me have a taste of my princess’ cock.”

At this, Tooru smiled and swiftly turned around so that he could look at his brother. Hajime got down on his knees, looking up at his big brother expectantly. Tooru laced his fingers in Hajime’s hair, and guided his cock into his brother’s mouth. He then began to thrust in and out of his mouth, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge with each passing second.

Hajime bobbed his head on it, letting the tip reach the back of his throat. He had a big dick, and his brother was a fair match.

“Mm, yes...oh, Daddy, just like that, put your tongue on it. Suck my cock, make me cum…” Tooru hissed in pleasure, looking down and watching his brother’s expressions. “Daddy, you’re so good at sucking cock, god...come on, more, more, let your princess cum, won’t you? Please, Daddy, please-”

Tooru’s breath hitched and his fingers tightened their grip on Hajime’s hair. He was barely able to warn him—“Ah, Daddy, cumming”—when he felt a shiver run down his spine and pure, unadulterated pleasure coursing his veins. He held Hajime in place, shooting his load down his throat.

Hajime nearly choked at the amount of cum Tooru had released, but he gulped it all down obediently. After nearly 30 straight seconds, Tooru released his brother and leaned against the door, panting. He looked down at Hajime, who had cum dripping from the corners of his mouth, and he pulled him up. Hajime stumbled to his feet, and Tooru kissed him, tasting his own cum on his brother’s lips. He opened his mouth, letting Hajime’s tongue lick at his own, allowing Tooru to have the last drops of cum.

And just as Tooru pulled away-

“Tooru, Hajime! Time for dinner!”

Hajime smirked. “I don’t know if I’ll be very hungry, Okaasan,” he said in a low voice that only the two of them could hear. “I just had a delicious dinner of my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't even KNOW where the random daddy kink came from. I mean I think it's hot? And it kinda fits in with our depraved-incest-brother-fucking theme? So I just went with it. I hope you enjoyed it! I think the princess thing is perfect though and I'm glad that's in there.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering where the parents are (well for one they're not really part of it because it's about the sexual relationship between two brother), I actually wondered that myself. Like I wasn't sure if I should include them more? But it'd be annoying to go back and rewrite and stuff, like I just wanna focus on the FRICKING. So my explanation is that they work a lot lol.
> 
> Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Feel free to drop me a comment, kudos, or even bookmark :0 let's hope the next chapter doesn't take me another month haha!


	6. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait,” he said, taking his phone out from his pocket, quickly typing in the password. “I need to tell you—or, show you, rather—something kind of important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? TWO updates within TWO days? Incredible! Apology gift part two for abandoning y'all for a month sorryyyy. This is likely going to be the last "long" chapter (not that it's really long but anyway). The next two are going to be relatively brief because they're like wrapping up the whole story. And chapter 8 is more of an epilogue than anything.
> 
> Writing this has been a frickin journey and I've loved it all so much. This fic has evolved so much from when it was first conceptualized...like there's actual plot now. Originally it was just supposed to be a bunch of porn. Like each chapter was gonna be a different sexual scenario lol. But honestly, I love where this went plotwise. 
> 
> I know this isn't the end yet, but thank you anyway, readers, for your endless support of my sinful writing. I love y'all and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Tooru and Hajime kept up a nearly daily routine of sex until March. After months of debased, incestuous fucking, the month of March finally came around, and both boys were forced to confront the harsh truth: the school year was ending, and with Hajime being a third year, he would be going off to university soon. If he were going to a local university, they could easily keep meeting up and fucking. However, Hajime was accepted into an American university, and fully intended on attending.

Tooru hadn’t really thought about it until he realized how close Hajime’s graduation was. This fling that they had—or whatever one may call it—was about to end. Except, it was more than that. At the end of the day, Tooru and Hajime weren’t just some fuck buddies—they were still brothers. Sexual relations aside, Tooru wasn’t sure he was ready to watch his brother leave for a university thousands of miles away. The opportunity was amazing, sure, but he was scared. Hajime, all by himself in a huge foreign country, knowing minimal English….

* * *

Tooru sighed to himself and stood up from his bed. He walked out of his room with purpose, marching straight to Hajime’s room. He held his knuckles against the door, ready to knock, but he hesitated. By doing this he was making all of his worst fears come true. He knew that it would’ve had to end anyway, but this...this was accepting it. Acknowledging it.

Shaking his head as if to snap himself out of it, Tooru forced himself to knock anyway. “Hajime? It’s me,” he said through the door.

He heard an exasperated sigh, and then an irritated Hajime said, “Tooru, what is it now? I’m not in the mood to do anything.”

Tooru folded his arms impatiently. “I don’t ask for that every time I come to your room, jeez. But really. Can I come in? We need to talk. It’s important,” he said.

He could almost hear Hajime rolling his eyes at this. “About?”

Tooru tsked. “Can I just come in?” he asked, the pitch of his voice rising as he grew more and more agitated with Hajime’s obstinate attitude.

A few moments of silence passed, and Tooru was certain that Hajime had gone back to ignoring him. But just as he was about to barge in anyway, he heard his brother say, “The door’s unlocked.”

Tooru smiled, flinging the door open and nearly prancing in.

Hajime gave him a nasty look. “You’re so fucking reckless, Tooru! There’s gonna be a fuckin’ hole in my wall just because you’re a bag of dicks and decided to slam the door open. Also, close the door will you?” he suddenly lowered his voice and then said, “I have a feeling that what we’re going to talk about, we don’t want anyone else to hear.”

Tooru quietly shut the door and walked over to Hajime’s bed, flopping onto it. “Are mom and dad even home?”

“Yeah, I think so. Though, I never know anymore.” Hajime set down his phone and sat up with his legs crossed. He looked at Tooru gravely. “What is it?”

Tooru suddenly broke out into a boisterous cackle. “Hajime-chan, you don’t need to look so serious!”

Hajime felt his eyebrows knitting together in irritation. “Well, the only time we ever talk, it’s about-” he lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, “-our fucking incestuous fuck buddy situation we have going on, which _I_ think is a serious matter. Not that you even understand that what we’re doing is _wrong_.”

Tooru pouted at this. “Is that all I am to you? A fuck buddy?” he said, though it was obvious that he was not being serious.

Hajime sighed in exasperation, shaking his head vigorously. “Well, _no_ , but- you know what I mean, Tooru! Anyway, get on with it. I’m nearly level 27 and I want to finish this battle. So just be quick about whatever you have to tell me, alright?”

Tooru’s pout grew and he scowled petulantly at his brother. “Hajime-chan,” he whined, drawing out the honorific. “I’m _much_ more important than your stupid game; I’m your big brother, after all!”

Hajime hummed, resting his chin in his hand and looking up as if he were thinking deeply about something. “Hmm...well, if I had to pick between my ‘stupid game’ and my stupid brother...I think I’d pick my game,” he said definitively, nodding his head. “My game is fun; you’re annoying.”

“Hajime-chan, mean! I think we both know that you think I’m _very_ fun to play with….” Tooru said cheekily, sticking his tongue out.

Certain thoughts immediately rushed through Hajime’s mind and he blushed slightly. Such a sheepish look was short-lived, however. As soon as Tooru started laughing at him, his signature glare returned. “Just get on with whatever you wanted to say,” Hajime grumbled, picking up his phone again to distract himself.

Tooru sobered up again, and batted his little brother’s phone out of his hands, earning him yet another scowl. “Okay, seriously. Pay attention this time, we’re gonna talk.”

Hajime set his phone down in his lap and offered Tooru his full attention. “Right. What is it?”

Tooru nodded, as if to encourage himself. “Tomorrow is your graduation ceremony,” he said, sort of quietly, as if it were something he wasn’t supposed to be saying.

“Yeah, it is,” Hajime said, looking unimpressed with his brother’s comment. “What about it?”

“You’re a third year,” Tooru stated, more confidently this time, staring at Hajime with an unwavering determination. It was an expression that Tooru did not frequently have, looked almost unnatural on a face that usually boasted a mischievous grin or charismatic smile.

“Uh, yeah…” Hajime raised his eyebrows, inflecting his voice so that Tooru knew he sounded stupid by stating the obvious. “What’s your point?”

Tooru sighed dramatically, as if Hajime was supposed to just _know_ what he was getting at. Pitying his tragically stupid brother, he said, “Hajime, you’re going off to university. This, this _thing_ that we have—it’s about to end real soon. Like, what are we supposed to do about this? What _can_ we do?”

Hajime was silent for a while. Every time he’d open his mouth to speak, he would just close it again in hesitation. But he eventually did find his words—and they were ones Tooru never wanted to hear. “We don’t do anything; there’s nothing we’re supposed to do. I’ll be thousands of kilometers away. With a distance like that, we obviously can’t keep this thing going, not regularly, at least. There’s no going away party, and I don’t want a heartfelt goodbye or some bullshit like that, because this isn’t the last time I’m going to see you. I don’t want either of us to be sad just because I’m leaving for a few years. We let it end—for now—and we go our separate ways.”

Tooru’s bottom lip quivered, and he felt hot tears sting his eyes. He didn’t want Hajime to see him cry though, so he blinked them away and wiped his eyes with a fist. “Hajime, I’m sad. I don’t want you to go, and I know that’s selfish. I’m selfish. But I’ll miss you. Why couldn’t you just stay here? With me….” Tooru heard his voice cracking, and each time he tried to compose himself, it seemed to get even worse.

Hajime’s hard features crumbled into something softer, a look that was sad, hurt, and almost pitiful. He pulled his older brother onto his lap in a strong hug, holding him tight. “I told you I didn’t want a heartfelt goodbye, you idiot. I’ll come back during summer vacation, so don’t worry, okay? I’m not leaving forever. Don’t cry,” he murmured into his brother’s ear, voice kind and gentle.

Tooru sniffled, finally letting warm tears drip onto the shoulder of his brother’s shirt. “I’m not crying because I’m sad that we can’t have sex all the time anymore, or because I was in love with you and you broke my heart…and that’s the truth, because I’m not in love with you, and sex isn’t worth crying over. But you’re my little brother, Hajime-chan. I’m scared to let my little brother go off into the big bad world. And the thing is, it’s not Japan. You’re going to America. It’s so big there, and so far from here, and not everyone speaks Japanese. I’m scared and I’ll miss my brother. Not my brother-with-benefits, just my _brother_.”

Hajime let him weep, rubbing his back soothingly. “I’ll miss you too, Niichan. You’re the biggest pain in the ass I’ve ever met, but yeah. You’re still my big brother. Call me and email me often, won’t you? Give me all the nasty details of the other people you fuck, and tell me that I’m better than them. If you get a boyfriend or girlfriend, if you break up...everything. Please. I don’t want to lose my brother over a little bit of distance.”

“Okay, okay. Everyday!” Tooru sat up, and tried his hardest to smile. He wiped his tears away, only for more to stream down his face.

Hajime grimaced. “Well, everyday is a little much….”

Tooru laughed. “I don’t think I’ll have time to talk everyday, anyway. I mean, I’ll be in my final year of university. It’ll be super busy for sure. But any free time I have, I’ll give you updates, okay?” he tried sounding cheery, but the tears he cried would not stop.

Hajime gave Tooru a sad smile, kissing the tears away. He caressed his cheeks, gazing into his warm brown eyes, before moving closer and planting a soft kiss on his parted lips. Tooru leaned into the kiss, savoring the feeling of Hajime’s rough lips against his own soft, pink ones. They stayed there, Tooru sitting in Hajime’s lap, in each other’s intimate company for what felt like an eternity.

As the kiss began to intensify and become less sweet and more lustful, Hajime was moving to suck hickies onto Tooru’s neck. But before he could, Tooru pushed him away.

“Wait,” he said, taking his phone out from his pocket, quickly typing in the password. “I need to tell you—or, _show_ you, rather—something kind of important.”

Hajime cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “What is it?”

Tooru looked up from his phone, biting his lip nervously. “Well, since you’re leaving so soon...this is going to be one of my last chances to tell you this. Or else I’ll be waiting and feeling guilty for a whole year. I mean, I guess the best way to tell you is just to show you, but there’s kind of a reason why this thing we have all started. It was one drunken night….” Tooru tapped the screen a few more times before he handed his brother his phone. “Just watch this, and I’ll explain, I guess, when you’re done.”

Hajime, looking at him suspiciously, accepted the phone. “But what is this? Can I at least have some context or explanation?”

Tooru sighed, burying his face in his hands. “Ah, Hajime-chan, this is so embarrassing...it’s just so much easier for me if you watch the video and then bombard me with questions. I dunno, I just had to tell or show you this, or whatever, before you left….”

Hajime finally relented and nodded at his older brother. “Okay, I’ll watch it. Is it really that bad?” He pressed play on the screen, and immediately, his rugged features twisted into something between absolute disgust and curiosity. “Tooru, what the actual _fuck_ ? Is that _me_?!”

On the screen was the video that Tooru had taken of himself masturbating over his brother so many months ago. Lewd moaning sounds played from the tinny speakers, and then Tooru’s voice, high pitched and breathy with lust. “ _Ah, Hajime...Oniichan is being a bad, bad boy…._ ”

Tooru buried his face in a pillow. “It only gets worse, too….” he mumbled, “God, I never thought I’d be showing you this….” But to his surprise, Hajime had not thrown his phone and started beating him up. He considered that to be a good sign.

Instead Hajime’s eyes were glued to the screen in fascination. He was riveted, less so by himself, but how aroused Tooru seemed to be just by looking at him sleeping. He admitted that it was creepy, but at the same time, knowing Tooru had jerked off all over him while he was sleeping _and_ filmed it, was extremely hot. How did he not wake up in the middle of it? Tooru was not exactly attempting to be quiet, or subtle, for that matter.

The video continued to play, and the things Tooru said only got dirtier and dirtier as it played. “ _Mmm, I wish you would wake up and see what I’m doing….jerking off over my little brother’s body while he’s sleeping. Oh, Hajime, wake up and punish me, won’t you?_ ”

“ _Ah, mmm...that’s right Hajime, your big brother is getting off to you...you’re so sexy, so gorgeous...one day I’m gonna feel that hot body under me, fuck you ‘til you see stars, plant my seed in you...I’ll fill your belly up with your big brother’s cum…._ ” Hajime snorted at this, looking at Tooru pointedly. “You thought you were gonna top me? Boy, were you wrong….”

“Shut up!” Tooru cried, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

Hajime kept laughing, somewhat maliciously. He yanked the pillow away and threw it to the other side of the room. He tugged on Tooru’s shirt and said, “Oi, sit up and watch this, you asshole. You’re the perverted motherfucker who took this video.”

Tooru sat right up at this, narrowing his eyes at Hajime. “ _Actually_ ,” he said, “I’m a _brotherfucker_.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, ensuring that Tooru could see. “Shut the fuck up.”

The video was starting to come to an end, and Tooru’s cries crescendoed. His moans became breathier, and his gasps and breaths became sharper. With a final, climactic cry, Hajime watched Tooru cum all over his unaware, sleeping figure. His jaw dropped in shock. In the quietest yell he could muster, Hajime hissed, “Tooru, what the _fuck_ is fucking wrong with you?! You fucking came on me, too, you shitty asshole?!”

Tooru flopped back onto his stomach and hid his face in the sheets. “See why I really didn’t want to show you that? But I guess you deserved to know where this all really came from...maybe.”

“God, you’re so fucked up!” Hajime seethed, rubbing his temples vigorously. “I don’t care if you were drunk, you can’t just fucking...oh, I don’t know, jerk off all over your sleeping brother? I mean, thank the fucking heavens you at least had the decency to clean it off, but that’s still fucked up on so many levels! Do you realize that this is basically sexual harassment? Tooru, You’re so fucking stupid!”

Tooru cautiously looked up, only to be met by his little brother’s not only furious, but also disappointed face. Sometimes, he could swear that Hajime acted more like a mother (and a lover) than a brother. “I know it’s fucked up,” Tooru said with a defeated sigh. “I really can’t justify that—even if I was drunk. _But_ , if it weren’t for that night, I don’t think my desire for you, or whatever you want to call it, would’ve ever been a thing. Whatever we have now would’ve never been a thing. And maybe that’s for the better, but don’t tell me you haven’t enjoyed it.”

Hajime’s features softened, and he nodded reluctantly. Even if what they were doing was wrong, he couldn’t say he hated it...if he did, they would not be having sex nearly everyday. He sighed. “But really, am I any better? I’ve boned my older brother too many times to count now, so you’re not the only perverted, fucked up one. I guess we both are.”

“Like, I’m sorry, but I also don’t regret it? Because now I get to get fucked by my hot, 17 year old brother, and it’s some of the best sex I’ve ever had—and we both know how much sex I’ve had. I think it’s worth it,” Tooru said with a cheeky smile.

Hajime tried to suppress his smile, but it showed anyway. “I’m not a hypocrite, but...I have to admit, that video did turn me on….” he said quietly, looking down at the large tent that had formed in his pants.

Tooru’s smile twisted into a smirk and he took a glance at Hajime’s erection. “Good,” he said, moving his hand over to his brother’s cock. He ensured that Hajime was looking at him, and then pointedly glanced down at his own hard on. “Because I feel the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you wanted it to be super sinful, but I felt that it would've been repetitive to have three of these full on sex scenes in a row, so instead I'm letting the reader imagine what happens. Tactful, isn't it? ;)
> 
> Anyway, we've pretty much come full circle, now that Oi showed Iwa the video that started it all. Feel free to reread that (it's the first chapter) if you want. Next, we have goodbyes, and then the epilogue.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! If you feel so inclined, please drop me a kudos, and even a comment and/or bookmark! I love you guys <3


	7. vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, looking at Tooru, he said with a small, sad smile, “I hope you won’t miss me too much this year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter,,, was a lil hard to write. I wasn't really sure how to write it? I dunno, I just don't feel as confident about it even though it was fun to write. It didn't quite meet the expectations I had for it in my head, I guess. But anyway, the point is is that Hajime is graduating :,) and then we have the last chapter oh my.
> 
> I know I said before that these last two chapters were supposed to be short, but this ended up a pretty decent length (~2,300 words), which I don't think is a problem haha.

Tooru was sitting in the back of a small high school gymnasium, trying his hardest to listen to a man who was droning on and on with a bunch of names. Specifically, the names of the third year students that were graduating today. Hajime was one of those students. And if it weren’t for his stupid little brother, Tooru wouldn’t have had to skip his morning class to be in a cramped little gym, sitting too close to his parents for comfort.

He expected himself to be crying, or at least feeling something besides irritation and sweat running down the back of his neck. After all, today was the last day he’d see his younger brother for over a year—he was due to leave the country tomorrow.

With his chin resting in his hand, Tooru let out a sigh, staring up at the ceiling, blocking out the monotonous voice of the man reading off the names. _Tomorrow...Hajime-chan is leaving for America tomorrow..._ he mused idly. Tooru felt his chest ache dully at the thought. He bit his lip, trying to repress the burning tears that suddenly stung at his eyes.

 _Why?_ he wondered, _Why so early?_ Even if Hajime had already told him the reason countless times, each time he thought of it, it hurt.

Tooru suddenly thought of a memory. It was the most recent time he’d asked Hajime why he was leaving, just a few days ago. Their parents had left early for work, and Hajime was about to cook breakfast…..

_“Hajime-chan, why are you leaving so early?” Tooru had asked for the millionth time._

_Hajime rolled his eyes, shooting his big brother an annoyed look. “Didn’t I already tell you? I want to get acclimated as quickly as possible. The sooner I get there, the better my English gets, and then I’ll be more likely to succeed in my classes. You know I want to get used to being in a completely different country, where I’ll be living for four years….” He paused, turning briefly to give Tooru a completely different look—something sadder and containing none of the indignance his expression usually had. “But also...the longer I stay, the more reluctant I’ll be to leave home...the more reluctant I’ll be to leave you….”_

_Tooru furrowed his brows, lip quivering. “Hajime-chan...you’re so mean. Stop saying stuff like that, or else you’ll make me cry again….”_

_Hajime frowned sympathetically, walking over to his brother. He looked around, making sure that their parents weren’t nearby. Once he was sure they weren’t around, he held Tooru’s face in his hands, caressing his cheeks softly. Closing his eyes, he planted a soft, chaste kiss on his brother’s lips._

_When he opened his eyes again, Tooru was crying. Hajime wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, still holding Tooru’s cheek with his other hand. “I’m sorry, Tooru. You know I don’t want to leave you,” he whispered. “I’ll come back, though. I’ll come home for summer, and once I graduate, I’ll move back to Japan.”_

_Tooru sniffled, trying to hold back the rest of his tears. He took one of Hajime’s hands in his own, clutching it like a child would his bear. “It’s not enough...I want to see you everyday. How do I go four years without you?” he murmured, as if he were talking to himself. “Do I sound like I’m in love with you? I feel like a girlfriend who’s watching her boyfriend leave….” He laughed mirthlessly, forcing a sad smile._

_Hajime shook his head vigorously. “No, no. Tooru, we’re...we’re close. Maybe closer than two brothers should be, but it’s normal. Not our, our_ relationship— _but I mean how you’re feeling. I get it. You think it’s easy for me? I almost feel like it’d be cheating if slept with someone else. And I know we’re not like that-”_

_Tooru interrupted, suddenly looking determined. “What if I wanted us to be like that?” he asked boldly. It was on a whim, just to see what Hajime would say, but deep down, it was something he’d consider. Something he’d want._

_Hajime looked taken aback. He blinked, then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I thought you said you weren’t in love with me.”_

_Tooru tried his hardest to maintain his resolve. He wasn’t quite sure how Hajime so easily appeared so stoic. “I know,” he said with a curt nod._

_Hajime sighed deeply, shaking his head. “Tooru….we can’t be in a relationship like that. Fucking your brother with no strings attached is one thing. But...dating your brother? That’s different. Fucking doesn’t have to have feelings involved, it can just be boning someone hot. It’s not as bad, not as hard as committing. If we dated...that seals the deal. It’s admitting everything that I don’t want to admit, doing everything that two people aren’t supposed to do. I’m not saying I wouldn’t date you, I’m saying I can’t date you.”_

_Tooru felt a lump form in his throat. For some reason, hearing that hurt. For some reason, that rejection hurt more than any other rejection he’d ever gotten. And he didn’t even want to date Hajime—not consciously, at least. “So if I weren’t your brother, you’d date me?” he asked. “And also, stupid Hajime-chan, I don’t want us to be like that anyway. I asked in theory. Why would I want to date my own brother…?” Tooru laughed weakly, scratching the back of his head. “I’m saying all sorts of crazy things because I’m feeling all sorts of crazy things….”_

_Hajime looked at him with suspicion in his eyes, but went with his brother’s weak explanation anyway. “Yeah, if you weren’t my brother, I would date you. But I mean, good. This thing we’d have would be so much more complicated if either one of us had feelings...not to say that what we have isn’t already complicated.”_

_Tooru nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He kept nodding, searching for words. How did it go from “I’ll miss you” to “What if I said I’m in love with you?” He swallowed hard, deciding to change the subject. “I’ve just been thinking a lot about what I’ll do without you, I guess. I’ll miss you, Hajime. And it hurts to think about you leaving...so will you kiss me? I’m tired of thinking about you leaving.”_

_Tooru sighed as his brother pulled him into a gentle kiss, feeling his lips lock with his own._ Hajime, why do you have to leave me…? _he thought mindlessly as he let himself become victim to Hajime’s warm touch._

Tooru felt his lips tingle at the vivid memory of kissing Hajime. As he felt the tingle vanish, he realized that the man spewing names was done, and instead, a student was giving a speech. The girl looked confidently into the crowd, stumbling over not even one word. She talked about the memories she’d made, but now it was time to move on, for everyone to go their separate ways….

As she finished her speech and the audience began to politely applaud, Tooru wondered if the same was for him and Hajime. Were they just supposed to move on from what they had? But how do two brothers in a sexual relationship just suddenly become two normal brothers? Could they even go back to how they were? There would be no telling how they would change over the course of four years. Would everything they’d had just stop? Once Hajime returned to Japan for good, would they just be brothers who couldn’t talk anymore without being reminded of what they once did?

Tooru shook his head. The gymnasium broke out in song, and Tooru mumbled along, even though his mind was plagued with thoughts of the future.

The song ended, and Tooru’s father nudged him gently. “Tooru, it’s over. Let’s go find Hajime.”

His mom laughed. “Were you paying any attention?”

Tooru looked up at her and laughed with her, distant as he felt. “I tried. That man reading off the names was so boring!”

The family stood and left the warm gymnasium, venturing out into the rain. Tooru immediately replaced his jacket, putting the hood up and shielding himself from the rain. He squinted into the distance, looking for his brother in the mass of people congregated in the courtyard.

He found Hajime near a cherry blossom tree, also scanning the distance. “Oh, I found him,” he said, pointing in the direction of his brother.

His mother and father looked where he was pointing. His mother immediately starting waving and walking over; his father smiled pleasantly and followed his wife. Tooru trailed behind them, unsure if he would be able to talk to Hajime without crying.

Hajime was all smiles once he spotted his family, quickly walking over to greet his mother with a hug.

“Hajime, we’re so proud of you!” their mother chirped, beaming as she trapped her youngest son in a tight embrace.

Once she let go, the boys’ father approached Hajime, patting him on the shoulder. “Very proud,” he said with a firm nod.

Tooru figured he was also expected to greet his brother and congratulate him in some way, so he forced a cheeky grin and pulled his brother in for a quick hug. Though unbeknownst to their parents, he quickly pressed a soft kiss in the crook of Hajime’s neck. When he pulled away, his little brother was beat-red. “Congratulations,” Tooru said with a smirk. This time, it wasn’t forced.

Hajime grimaced, though tried to hide it with a friendly smile. “Thank you,” he said, nodding at each of his family members.

“Hajime, how would you like to go out for lunch to celebrate?” their mother offered, still beaming.

Hajime politely shook his head. “I think I’d rather stay home, Okaasan. Home cooking sounds good right now.”

“Okay!” she agreed eagerly. “How about I just make some curry rice, then?”

Hajime nodded. “Sounds good.”

The rest of the day was spent at home, spending as much time as possible with Hajime before he left the next morning. Tooru couldn’t get much alone time with him, except for when they all retired.

“Good night,” their parents said to them, retreating to their room.

Tooru watched them walk into the bedroom, waiting for them to close the door. Once they did, he immediately whipped around to face Hajime. “I have a special request,” he said intently.

“Okay...what is it?” Hajime asked carefully.

Tooru lowered his voice, smiling mischievously at him. “Let me sleep with you tonight, Hajime-chan. Please?”

Hajime didn’t immediately reject him, which Tooru figured was a good start. But just as he figured that, Hajime said, “How are we both going to fit on a twin sized bed? It’s too small for two grown men.”

Tooru pouted at this, but almost immediately, a smirk replaced his pout. “Well, if you hold me close we’ll both fit for sure.”

Hajime eyed him warily. “Is this your way of asking me to cuddle with you? Because if you were going for subtlety, just know you’re not subtle at all.”

“Come on, Hajime-chan!” Tooru whined, drawing out each syllable of his brother’s name. “We can have a little fun before you leave, too….And you know how much I’m going to miss you. So please? Before you leave me for over a year? Mom and dad don’t have to know!”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say no in the first place, idiot,” he mumbled. “Well, let’s go to bed.”

Tooru beamed, taking the stairs two at a time and throwing the door to Hajime’s room open. He quickly removed his shirt and threw it on the floor, laying down on the mattress. “Hajime-chan, so slow! Hurry up!” he called out, waiting eagerly for his little brother.

Hajime appeared at the doorway within a few seconds, chuckling. “You that excited just to sleep with me?”

Tooru smirked up at him. “I hope you mean that in two ways, Hajime-chan,” he said cheekily, sticking his tongue out. “I’ll always be excited to sleep with my little brother. Though I must admit, one way is just a little bit more exciting than the other.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, stripping his shirt as he walked toward his bed. “Idiot,” he said as he crawled under the covers, pressing his body close to Tooru and slinging his arm over his torso. “Also, we’re not going for later than midnight. I have to wake up early tomorrow.”

Tooru playfully ground his ass against Hajime’s dick. “Deal.”

* * *

 The whole family woke up at eight to help Hajime get ready to leave. Well, their parents helped. Tooru sat around, touching his brother as often as possible.

Every time Hajime walked upstairs to get something he forgot, or to looking for something, Tooru would whine to him. “Hajime-chan, I don’t want you to leave!” or “Hajime-chan, can’t you leave a different day?” or “Hajime-chan, don’t leave me here all alone! I’m going to miss you so much.”

And each time Hajime would reply with, “Shut up, Tooru.”

The last time though, just 20 minutes before the taxi would come pick him up, he looked around to make sure their parents weren’t in the vicinity, and pushed his older brother against the wall, kissing him roughly. “I’m going to miss you so fucking much, you asshole. Text me and call me as often as you can, okay?”

Tooru smiled. “Only if you do the same.”

When it was finally time for Hajime to leave, they all gave him hugs and their well wishes. His mother was crying profusely, and his father, though stoic, was clearly upset. Hajime consoled his mother as best he could, but if anything, it made it worse.

He opened the front door, suitcase in one hand, before he turned around and gave one final goodbye. “See you all in a year.”

Then, looking at Tooru, he said with a small, sad smile, “I hope you won’t miss me too much this year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the ending to hurt a little but I wasn't sure what I wanted Iwa to say? So there's that. Ughhhh the more I talk about this chapter the more I dislike it and the more I feel bad so I'm going to stop.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to drop a kudos, comment, and/or bookmark! Stay tuned for the next and final chapter....


	8. viii (epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one year later, hajime returns home for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh this is the final chapter!!! it's a lil shorter than the others but it's still a decent length. I'm kind of sad, because I had so much fun writing this series and I think I'm gonna miss it a lot. In the end, this fic totaled to about 40 pages on google drive, and just under 18,000 words. What a journey it's been these past 3 months or so writing this.
> 
> Ahh, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I think I like how I wrote it :) <3

_one year later - May_

On the day that Hajime was due to arrive at the airport, Tooru was absolutely swamped with homework and studying to be done. It was already 6 PM and he still had hours upon hours of work. It was likely that he’d be pulling an all-nighter—again.

So when his mother offered, “Tooru, don’t you want to go with us to pick up Hajime from the airport?”

He was tempted to say, “Yes, yes, I definitely do!” It had been well over a year since he’d seen his little brother, after all. However, he knew he couldn’t leave, or else he’d be up even longer than however long he was already going to be. His heart ached; he wanted to see the mischievous yet nostalgic smile on Hajime’s face as soon as he saw Tooru waiting for him. And he would return it.

He saw his parents out, his mother waving to him with a cheery, “We’ll be home in just over an hour! Make sure to work hard, okay?” As they pulled away from the house, he closed the door and made sure to lock it.

Tooru walked back up the stairs to his room, picking up his pen and holding the tip against the paper, preparing to write. His mind, however, swam with thoughts of Hajime coming home, of the “celebration” they’d surely enjoy tonight, how wonderful every one of these nights (and some days) would be, up until Hajime had to return to the States, and it would be yet another year until Tooru could see his little brother. He was returning in late August to prepare for the beginning of the school year in September, which meant another three months of incestuous sex.

They’d talked every day, sending nudes and dirty texts, even having phone sex every so often. During phone sex, Tooru would listen to every dirty word that his little brother would say, fucking himself on a banana and pretending that it could ever compare to the feeling that Hajime’s cock gave him.

Even without physically contact for a year, Tooru seemed to become even sluttier for and more dedicated to his brother. In fact, he hadn’t had sex—not even so much as kissed someone else—since his brother left. He listened to every command that Hajime gave him. If he said, “Princess, send me a picture of your ass. Spread it nice and wide,” Tooru wouldn’t hesitate to do it. Even if he was in class, he would excuse himself and go to the bathroom to satisfy his little brother’s needs. His first priority was listening to what Hajime had to say.

But now, he was supposed to be focusing on the calculus homework in front of him. He couldn’t, though. No matter how hard he trained his eyes on the thick stack of papers on his desk, he couldn’t decipher what they meant. Usually, he was good at math. Usually, he was good at everything he tried. But now, it felt like he was reading a foreign language.

Tooru threw his pencil down on the desk and huffed, folding his arms across his chest with an irritated scowl. “Stupid Hajime-chan….” he grumbled.

Hearing the chime of his text tone coming from his pocket immediately wiped the scowl off of his face, and Tooru quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. Upon seeing Hajime’s name on the screen, he grinned, giggling like a little girl.  _ Oh? _ He thought, _ I wonder what kind of present Hajime-chan sent me…. _

He swiped the notification to the right and put his thumb on the home button, unlocking it. Excitement bubbled effervescently in his chest as he waited for the image to load. After a solid five seconds, Tooru saw what it was, and was not disappointed. The picture was his dear little brother standing in a bathroom, taking a mirror selfie. His head was turned a bit to the side, so that his sharp jawline was boasted proudly, and the look on his face was stern—a look of his that always turned Tooru on. However, the best part? Hajime’s pants were half off, and he was holding his hard dick in his right hand. The text sent after the picture read, “ _ I’m almost home, Princess. I hope you’re ready to be riding this again...I’m already hard just thinking about you. _ ”

Tooru was semi hard from looking at what his brother sent him. But he was most taken aback by the fact that this picture appeared to have been taken in a public bathroom. How did Hajime manage to take this without someone walking in on him?

Tooru smiled, biting his lip. He hovered his fingers above the screen, thinking of what his response would be, when he finally typed out, “ _ Hajime-chan, what a bad boy~ taking dirty pictures in public for your big brother? _ ” and then hit send.

His cheeky smile widened when he saw the grey bubble that indicated Hajime was typing, and widened even more when he heard the little sound effect that indicated a text had been received. It read, “ _Anything for you, Princess._ ” Then immediately after, Tooru received another text from Hajime. “ _ Baggage claim was quick. I’ll be home in about 20 min. _ ”

Tooru was about to burst from excitement, and the picture that Haime sent hyped him up even more. Sometimes 20 minutes felt short—like when you’re binging a show on Netflix, and you look at the time, then a little later you look again—and already, 20 minutes has passed. It feels like nothing. But in times like this—when you’re waiting and you’ve been waiting for a year for your little brother to come home—20 minutes feels like an eternity.

Frustrated with how slow time was passing, Tooru stood up and flopped onto his bed. He held his phone in the air and began to type out his response: “ _ I can’t wait to give you your welcome home present hehe~ _ ” and then sent it.

The next 20 minutes were spent absentmindedly playing a game on his phone. It was a game that he always played when he was bored—the object was to tilt the stage and solve the puzzles so that the ball landed in the hole. Usually, he found games like this fun, but right now, he wished for nothing more than to be 20 minutes into the future. He kept checking the time. Every time he thought ten minutes had passed, it was only one minute. The further that time progressed, the slower it went.

Tooru was just about to complete yet another level when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Immediately, he shot up, listening closely. Indeed, he heard correct, and within seconds, he heard the creak of the door as it was pushed open. “We’re home,” his mother called out from the doorway.

Tooru was screaming inside. This was it! Hajime was finally home. He threw his phone on his bed and dashed out of his room, taking the steps two at a time. As he made it into the foyer, Hajime had just walked through the door, dragging his suitcase behind him. Tooru squealed in excitement and jumped at him, squeezing Hajime in a tight hug. “Hajime-chan, I missed you,” he whispered against the skin of his neck. He could hardly believe this was real.

Tooru buried his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck, taking in his smell. God, it was so familiar and just...so wonderful that it almost brought tears to Tooru’s eyes. Hajime smelled like every warm and happy memory he’d ever had.

“Oi, you idiot, can I even make it through the door without you jumping on me?” Hajime grumbled, his eyebrows knitted together in a scowl. However, the glare on his face was short lived; as soon as he looked down and saw his big brother laying his head on his shoulder, holding him tight and looking so at peace, he relented, hugging him back. Unfortunately, with their parents standing right there, there wasn’t much more he could do than a hug to reciprocate the affection.

Oikawa finally pulled away, beaming. Hajime greeted their father with a firm handshake and a nod, and his mother gave him a tight hug.

“Hajime, we all missed you so much!” their mother exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes. When she finally composed herself, she pulled away and looked at both of her sons with a smile. “I’m so glad you’re home,” she said to Hajime.

Hajime chuckled. “I’m glad to be home, Okaasan. Thank goodness it’s summer already.”

Their mother nodded enthusiastically. “Well, once summer vacation starts for Tooru, I’m sure you and him will have fun catching up! You haven’t seen each other in so long,” she said with a beam.

Looking at his brother with a sinful smirk that their parents would never be able to decipher the true meaning of, Hajime said, “Yeah, it’s been way too long. We’ll have a very fun summer together. Right, Niichan?”

With a smirk to match the one that his younger brother donned, Tooru nodded emphatically. “Right indeed, brother mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of brother mine. I'm sure you can imagine what a fun filled summer our boys will have ;) Anyway, thank you all SO much for supporting my sinful fan fiction by leaving kudos, comments, etc. and even just reading it. I'm happy if you liked it even a little bit. Another thanks to wsakuya for writing Anonymous Brothers (which is literally the whole inspiration behind this fic). That fic will always be a fav. Also peep my banana reference in this chapter teehee. If you've read Anonymous Brothers you'll understand where that reference came from :)
> 
> I sincerely hoped you all enjoyed reading not only just this chapter, but the whole series!!! I have a hugeeee list of prompts for new fan fictions, so I will definitely be writing more. But that's the end of this chapter (literally). Thank you all again SO MUCH. I appreciate all the love on this fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> i had a completely different intention in mind when i was writing this, but then i decided the good stuff should come after a bit of build up. i feel like this can stand by itself as a one shot, though, so should i continue in another chapter and write what i had in mind originally? (warning: it only gets kinkier)
> 
> also: this work was 100% inspired by wsakuya (especially their work anonymous brothers, which is still one of my favorite fics of all time). they are no longer active; however, their (extremely) kinky works were absolutely amazing and i have infinite adoration and respect for them and their writing. as such, i am gifting this work to them (despite the fact that this isn't nearly as good). if you see this, i thank you for what you contributed to the world of erotic fan fiction.
> 
> if you enjoyed this fan fiction even a little bit, that would make me really happy :) feel free to leave kudos and comments, and don't forget to bookmark it if you so please!


End file.
